Beyond
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Based on Casper. Rikku meets a ghost one night. They become friends and the girl will try to help him regain his past. But when he falls in love with her, will he find a way to return to life?
1. Accident

"Such a party!" commented the boy with a bright grin, his gaze slightly unfocused and his hand clutching the girl's hand tightly.

"Indeed it was brutal!" the girl rippled with a clear, loud voice, grinning widely from her rosy lips tinted with pinkish purple lipstick.

"I had so much fun!" the boy's blue eyes gazed dreamily at the couple, his vision slightly blurry yet inside him burning a sentiment of pure strength.

"How are you planning on getting home?" the girl inquired, her blue eyes staring sharp at the boy's aqua ones.

"How am I? I'll drive home of course, Martha!" the boy inflated his chest, a vast grin appeared in his lips, and a hand caressed lovingly the car's keys resting in his pocket.

"Tidus, you are too drunk, you can't drive in that state!" the other boy intervened seriously, glancing at Tidus and extending his hand to receive the car keys.

"Of course I can drive, Garcy!" the boy glanced at the other boy daring him to refute his opinion. "You are driving too, and you drank!" he added.

"But I didn't!" Martha snapped in, glancing sideways at the greyish blue shape resting contented on the parking, "Come on Tidus, get on my car, I'll drive you here tomorrow to get your car back!" she added pleadingly at Tidus.

"No Martha, I said I'm driving home, it's my car and I don't want to leave it here!" Tidus snapped furiously, turning around he raced towards his car, keys on hands.

"Come on!" Martha tugged at Garcy's hand and dragged him towards the enormous Peugeot 407.

With nervous hands she started the car, let it rumbled slightly until everything was fit for driving and the switched to first, adding pressure on the accelerator pedal, while releasing the clutch. The car began to walk, and when enough speed and revolutions were ticking on the electronic device, the switched to second and walked on towards the large car moving steadily in front of them. It was a beautiful car, a Hyundai Sonata GLS, with elongated shapes and a deep, wine colour. A strong car with a 2000 motor, 140 HP, gasoline, able to reach the hundred kilometres hour in a flash.

The couple followed the boy as he exited the parking carefully, keeping blurry eyes on each corner to avoid hitting his car on any side. Tidus drove past the parking entrance, went across the road more rapidly and interned himself into the highway. Martha driving steadily, and Garcy sitting on the passengers seat had almost breathed with relief when Tidus had been driving so carefully, never overcoming the limit of forty for more than 20 k/h.

"He isn't driving too fast, maybe he is conscious about his state!" commented Garcy ruffling his untidy, black hair.

"No he isn't, look!" Martha, always driving with as much attention on the road as possible, pointed forward, in the direction where the car was.

Garcy looked forward, startled, and saw the car speeding faster, accelerating with such velocity he could hardly believe there could be a machine so stupendous. The elegant Hyundai was now nothing but a dark roar blending in with the night that reigned the road lacking lamp posts.

"Damn it, follow him Martha!" urged Garcy desperately, pointing at the retreating car.

"Are you crazy? We'll kill ourselves!" Martha refuted with a slight tremble of fear echoing in her voice, never tearing her eyes off the road.

"We have…to make…him stop!" gasped Garcy with such an emphasis that Marthat could not do less than to try save their common friend.

She nodded briefly, sharply, and pressed onto the accelerator with fury. The pedal penetrated with ease, and the car pounced forward steadily. The cloud coloured Peugeot raced across the highway tranquil, going faster but taking it easy. Martha took a peek at the velocimetre and gasped glancing a stolen peak at the pointer, 160 k/h and rising. 170 and Tidus was still far away, 180 and the red light seemed a bit closer now, illuminating the car's tail with a murky crimson colour.

"Can't this car go faster?" growled Garcy angrily, his eyes staring sharply at the sports berlina that raced before their eyes.

"It's Diesel, the pedal is up to the end!" shrieked Martha, steering harshly and situating herself on the track to the very left.

The car whistled past a black Renault Clio, and Martha saw guiltily how the small vehicle stumbled lightly as her powerful berlina rushed, raising a column of wind that shook the little, light car. The driver honked at the couple, deducing that a race was going on when both cars speeded past him.

"A little bit more, we are almost there!" yelled Garcy now being able to see the boy's concentrated face through the Hyundai's glass.

"200 k/h, oh shit!" Martha snapped to herself, "Tell him to slow down immediately, or I'm braking!" she bellowed glancing briefly at her boyfriend.

"Tidus!" Garcy bellowed pulling down the window, nodding at the girl to let him know he agreed, "Tidus slow down!" the gesticulated with his hands rather visibly.

"Hey Garcy!" Tidus snapped smiling broadly, his eyes glossy, "Look at her, she's fast hu? How much faster can you reach?" Tidus inquired pressing lightly on the pedal to make the car leap forward.

"Garcy, the track he is at is going to finish, drive him towards the middle track!" Martha yelled rather desperately reading the familiar and well know traffic signs, steering to get away from the track.

"Tidus, come here, we'll race but come here!" Garcy was now more desperately, less brave and more frightened for the boy's well being.

"Hey Garcy, look at her!" Tidus laughed visibly delighted, and pressed the pedal till the end.

"No, no…" Garcy stuttered extending his open palm in a hopeless attempt of stopping him.

The car leapt forward, raced strong and fast as it was, and reached the signalled destiny. Tidus gasped, eyes wide, realizing just now the danger he had put himself into, and the danger he had just placed his friends into by racing them, by making them race after him. There was a fence where the road ended, and the car hit it, raising over it when the side rushed past. It was all a chained reaction of physical laws, for immediately, the inertia the car had gathered made it fly for five metres, spiralling like a javelin. The machine passed through an indicating sign and fell face first on the ground, descending the same five metres it had flown. The face was completely useless, wrinkled and diminished till less than half its normal size. Moments later, the weight of the tail drove the machine down, and the item collapsed upside down, smashing the cabin with the powerful weight of the engines and the whole system.

"TIDUS!" shrieked Martha, braking her car in such fashion it slipped for a large amount of metres. Garcy simply stared at the wrinkled and twisted metal that had once been such a magnificent car. The same car that had Tidus trapped inside its deadly stomach. He was speechless, his eyes wide, and his mouth gapping, while Martha sobbed uncontrollably, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckled had turned white.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A crash, a gasp, it was all the young girl needed to be awoken from her placid sleep. She snapped awake, her green, spiralled eyes wide glancing at every corner of her small room, drowned so deeply into the bluish shadows of a clear moonlit night. She kicked the blanket aside rather abruptly, and stood up glancing around curiously. She thought that, living in a student's residence, the possibility that there were people roaming around the house was very large. However it was summer vacations, and the residence was completely empty with the exception of herself and her best friend, both of them basically obliged.

The girl walked down calmly, pacing as silently as her Al Bhed blood only could manage. Savage, maybe, but with discipline and dignity. Darkness lurked in every corner, but it didn't seem threatening at all, simply mysterious, almost welcoming and as curious about her as she was about it. The girl took in a deep breath, the sound had just come from the kitchen. Gathering all her bravery, she stepped abruptly into the doorframe in order of surprising the unwanted visitor that had sneaked into their residence, probably a member of another residence desiring to cause havoc.

The moon rays leaked past the windows, descending upon the figure that stood in the kitchen, trespassing it like bullets, showering it with the silvery light. The thing turned around to gaze at the child, his blue eyes, like pieces of solid water, staring intently, stunned and almost frightened. It was white, with a small body and a big, round head, nearly transparent with a silvery glaze sparkling all over the small body. The girl inhaled a deep gulp of air, her chest puffing out, her eyes so wide they seemed about to bulge out of their sockets, and her face drained of all colour.

"Er… hi!" the creature said, a goofy smile lighting his factions and a four fingered hand waiving sheepishly.

The girl turned on her heels and speeded off towards the room, screaming as loud as the air contained in her lungs permitted it. The creature yelled along with her and floated away from the spot he had been hovering on, a place where a small, crystal glass lay shattered on the floor, a pointless attempt at trying to grab something solid. The poor thing simply hid inside a cupboard, blending with the shadows, becoming invisible, and watching intently, and with worry at the events occurring outside the small chamber.

"Night isn't a good idea to try talk to her, I'll wait until morning!" the creature thought with a sad sigh.

"Rikku, Rikku, what's wrong?" a young girl with eyes of different colour, and dusty brown hair, took a firm grip of the Al Bhed, which startled her even more.

"Ah! Yuna!" gasped the girl named Rikku, reacting harshly and leaping startled, attempting to get rid of the girl's grip before her troubled mind reacted positively to the accustomed vision.

"What's wrong Rikku? It's almost as if you have seen a ghost!" Yuna inquired worriedly, glancing at her friend through her green and blue eyes with apparent concern.

"What do you think I've seen?" Rikku yelled hysterical, about to tug her hair off.

"Come on Rikku!" Yuna smiled in her most friendly, indulgent way "Ghost can't live out of the Farplane, they become fiends." Yuna explained calmly, her eyes sparkling knowingly.

"I tell you I have seen a ghost, it was white, with a bulb like head, and had big, blue eyes, and…!" Rikku was rushing her words, rolling them out of her tongue at a dazzling speed.

"Calm down, go to sleep, and you will see how tomorrow there will be no ghost." Yuna dragged the younger girl and her cousin to her room, and sat on the bed, waiting calmly until the girl was asleep before retreating to her chambers. Yuna would not tell her, because she didn't want to worry her, but ghosts were a reality, rare but they were.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku woke up much calmer when daylight illuminated each corner with her rays, making the shadows retreat and lurk away. She stretched, and emitted a deep, moaning yawn before standing up. She picked her toothbrush and toothpaste, and proceeded to walk towards the bathroom.

The light that engulfed the bathroom was much dimmer than outside, and the bluish glow and a calming, pleasant stimulation for the fresh hours of the morning. Rikku always liked the way this luminity resembled the sun rays sneaking past the oceanic water. She stared at her golden locks of hair, at her green eyes, at the sleepy reflection in the mirror, smiling dreamily back at her. Suddenly, an strangled gasp drowning in her throat, a cold feeling gripping her mouth so tightly no sound could escape her pursed lips.

"Don't scream!" said the voice of a teenager mixed with the gentle sway of childhood, worry and fear so present in each vibration that Rikku felt almost pity for her stalker.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok, I've been like years thinking about this story, and finally I have found just the perfect characters and the perfect situation to write this. I want to give my very special thank you to my inspiration focus, my handsome, delightful and beautiful car, my Hyundai Sonata. Anyways, I was also inspired (and you will see it is very similar) on my fave movie, Casper. Please, read and review. And check on my other stories.


	2. Friends

"Don't scream!" the voice repeated again, blue eyes glimmering so gently and calming that Rikku, glancing at them through the corner of her eyes, almost sighed calmly "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise, I just need…to talk!" the voice finished.

Rikku nodded upon seeing the eagerness and sadness by which this creature wanted, so desperately, to have a rational conversation. She could almost sense he was confused, but ignored reasons, ignored everything about this spirit. Rikku was a student at Mechanical and Industrial Engineer, she studied Machina, not floating hazes of mist. This was Yuna's area, and her studies of Theology and Magick Science.

The creature released her face, and the girl breathed in a deep gulp of warm air, and caressed the freezing spot tenderly. The green, spiralled orb stared at the blue sparkles with accusation. The spirit, however, stared at the Al Bhed with a nervous glance, a look of admiration but confusion shading the radiant, pale skin.

"Who are you?" Rikku, pale herself with reticence and her inner fears, inquired.

"I'm… Tidus!" the ghost extended a hand, smiling nervously yet more brightly.

"Right…" Rikku glance at the hand suspiciously, and kept her own ones still, stuck next to her sides as if glued on them, "I'm Rikku!" she said after a small instant of decision.

"Hum… yeah, it's a nice name, I guess!" the boy looked down awkwardly, as a very uncomfortable silence became denser around them, engulfing them in a thick slime.

"I…this is not a good place to talk, why don't you come to my room?" Rikku inquired after a long while of silence, now less frightened and more curious.

"Great!" Tidus looked up abruptly, and the way his features glowed with delight, with happiness, made Rikku feel sympathetic for the small creature.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Where do you come from?" inquired Rikku, laying on her bed and observing the ghost as he hovered calmly next to her.

The girl felt much calmer now, she had seen the creature was friendly, or at least appeared to. The intense colour of his gaze, and the way they sparkled captivated her. The boy seemed gentle, with a kind heart, and that, in a way, made Rikku trust the ghost and not judge by appearances.

"I ran away!" Tidus grinned mischievously, staring at Rikku with a smile in his eyes.

"You ran away from where?" Rikku now turned to stare at him.

"From the Farplane, where from?" Tidus pointed out matter of factly, grinning so pleased with himself.

"Why?" Rikku felt scandalized at the thought that more souls could flee if they desired.

"That was not my place, and I'm sure that was not my time, so I ran away!" Tidus was euphoric as he explained his little tale, "I crossed many towns, many places that were so familiar and so distant, and finally I ended up here!" the boy finished, smiling brightly at the girl, "sorry for scaring you!" he finished sheepishly.

"It's ok, but why did you choose me?" inquired Rikku curiously, "I mean, over all people you have met, why me?" she asked once again.

"Well, because I saw something in you, I can't explain, but there it was, and I knew we could be friends!" Tidus smiled gently, staring at the girl with the seriousness he could only manage when things required it.

Rikku nodded, smiling so brightly that the room seemed to be filled with a luminescence only possible in the hidden and mysterious realms of wizardry. "Friends!" the girl affirmed staring at the boy through her sparkling, spiralled eyes.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I can't believe it!" gasped Rikku through furious, ragged breaths.

She threw her bag pack on the soft bed with anger, and glared at it as if it was the cause of her annoyance.

"What's wrong?" inquired a gentle, chirpy voice next to her.

"I can't believe what Father is doing!" she pointed out as if it was obvious, her eyes staring at the floating, white figure next to her.

"What is he doing?" inquired Tidus calmly, staring curiously at the Al Bhed.

"I told him to allow me go to Home next month, it's my birthday and I wanted to be with Brother, but he said no, that I'm better off here and that they would be too busy!" she snapped angrily, clenching her fists with frustration.

"It's your birthday? Maybe they want to prepare you a surprise or something?" Tidus pointed out calmly, staring at the girl with a sweet smile.

"Maybe…!" Rikku was thoughtful at this last comment, and stared down into nothingness.

"Don't worry…" Tidus' voice was so sweet, and gentle, Rikku stared at him with bright, happier eyes.

The girl had felt the impulse of hugging her ethereal friend, and had made the attempt but stopped dry in her try. Although the two had known each other for nearly a month already, and they had become great friends, Rikku had never touched the ghost, except that time when he had clamped her mouth shut in order of talking to her.

"Go ahead." The boy said extending his four fingered hand.

"This is just too weird, I…I wont hurt you or something, will I?" Inquired the girl reluctantly.

"No." Tidus said after a second of thinking.

More valiant, the woman extended her own hand, and approached the white appendices with slow, careful movements. The palms touched, and Rikku could almost see the blue eyes blazing with a luminescence, an eagerness in them that thirsted unconsciously to feel the touch of skin against skin. The woman only felt a surge of energy soaring through her, a feeble tingle that made her smile comfortably. The white hand went through her palm, and a white haze, like pale shreds of fog, floated calmly tearing from the fingers and the ethereal skin.

"Wowser!" gasped Rikku breathlessly, glancing at her hand brightly and amazed.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Come in Yuna, I want to show you something!" Rikku was chirpy and cheery as always, giggling as brightly as a teenager in her first date.

"What did you build or fix this time Rikku?" Yuna inquired innocently, pointing out that expertise in Rikku's ability for fixing almost any machinery, and make it function again.

"You'll see!" Rikku pointed out opening the door to her room with her most mischievous and mysterious glance, a sparkling star glinting so brightly in her spiralled eyes, an illusion so strong and so faint.

Yuna almost could recognise the light that, dimly, had began to illuminate the Al Bhed's face, but couldn't assure her suspicions. The Yevonie was allowed into the room, such a calm, tranquil light floating lazily across the small chambers. It was faint, it a watery vapour feeling in it, fresh and humid, and strangely sweet and soothing. But nothing was odd in the room, or at least nothing that Yuna could perceive.

"What is that 'something' you want to show me?" Yuna inquired, her curiosity blending with the excitement of her cousin.

"Hey I'm not a something, I'm Tidus!" proclaimed such a lovely, joyful voice Yuna snapped her eyes forward startled.

There he was, bright blue eyes shinning like sapphires in the glaze that floated through the room. A smile so vibrant, so gentle and true, and the presence of such a noble heart, and such a good will. In contradiction there was one minor problem, that the figure before her was as much alive as the legendary Yunalesca. So Yuna, guided by the impulses of surviving, and the fear that reigned her sanity, collapsed on a heap, nearly fainting.

"Yuna!" Rikku kneeled before her friend, and caught a firm grip from her back and right arm, worried eyes glancing at her.

"What is…what?" Yuna muttered incoherently, glancing pleadingly at Yuna, begging for some explanation while her head was still dizzy.

"His name is Tidus." Rikku explained, upon the mention of his name a smile flashed briefly in her lips, weak, ethereal, but there it was.

"He has a name?" Yuna inquired faintly, her mind trailing across the various books of spirits she had read during her studies.

"Of course I do!" Tidus bellowed offended, making Yuna drown a yelp, hence creating a new wave of nausea soar through her.

"Tidus, stand back just now, please, I'll fix it!" Rikku pleaded, staring at the ghost with a look begging forgiveness.

The little ghost stared at her for a brief second. He was feeling slightly miserable, recalling other encounters where people had fainted, yelled, or attempted to exorcise him. He recalled the very same night Rikku had freaked at his appearance, and a brief ray of light seemed to ignite his heart with hope. Tidus nodded, letting Rikku do, and retreated to one corner, visible but patient.

"Yuna, he is the ghost I saw that night!" Rikku began her brief explanation, staring at the girl with understanding eyes.

"He is?" Yuna took in several gulps of deep breaths, and ruffled her squirt nervously.

"Yes, his name is Tidus, and he is as friendly as you and I, he won't harm you!" the girl said now bearing a gentle smile.

"He wont?" a faint thread of voice was all mustered by Yuna's vague throat.

"No, I wont." Tidus, more animated, approached the girl, affirming so gently that Yuna glanced at him with different, more tranquil eyes.

The ghost and the Al Bhed held the girl, each from one arm, and pulled her into a standing position, to help her onto Rikku's bed, place where she sat until her nervous breathing subsided and her pale skin recovered the natural tan. Yuna felt slightly uneasy, but now, at least, she was not about to faint, or loosing control over her body like a rabid dog. She glanced at the two with curious eyes, and saw the worry still spraying their faces, she saw the heart beating so gently in the see through form. Long whiles after Yuna was calmer, more trusting, and the trio shared an animated conversation.

"By the way!" commented Yuna, suddenly remembering something, "about the party, what have you got planned out? Do you need help with something?" she inquired gently, staring at the girl innocently.

"Oh, no, I think a good dance at a disco would do, but I still didn't think of the place!" Rikku commented chirpily, "I need a dress, but it's all right, I won't need help with that!" she nodded with a bright smile.

"Party?" commented Tidus, who had followed the brief conversation with interest.

"Yeah, hum, my birthday party." Rikku stared at Tidus slightly uncomfortable.

"Can I go?" Tidus asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Rikku explained looking at the boy sadly, her penetrating gaze making him understand her reasons.

Tidus drew in a deep sigh, and his smile faded, his light extinguished, and he looked dark and miserable. The boy was hurt, and his body vanished into thin air, becoming invisible and disappearing from the eyes of the two girls.

"Tidus, don't do that, please!" Rikku moaned sadly, and begged forgiveness and understanding, but she, herself, felt miserable and cruel.

"Don't feel bad." Yuna intervened, "You know it's impossible, he would cause havoc, not knowingly, but his only presence would." Yuna pointed out wisely, yet comforting her friend by her soothing voice and the warming rub of her shoulders.

"I know, but I can't help feel like a racist and a traitor." Rikku looked down, feeling her eyes itch, and her heart shatter like glass films.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The young girl pulled off the rubber band that kept her ponytail firm and tight. Gold strands of hair fell on a cascade of silver as the crescent moon caressed each silk thread. Rikku then brushed her hair and prepared it for sleep. She was not specially caring with her beauty, but always admired her hair, and loved to work it out into the most amusing styles she could imagine.

"Hey!" chimed a voice behind her, startling her in the darkness of night.

"Tidus!" Rikku exclaimed, smiling happily, but also slightly exasperated.

She had turned around and saw the pale figure floating before her. The boy seemed to be entertained on dancing with an invisible pair, while his eyes flashed stray, begging glances at the girl.

"I'm a good dancer!" Tidus explained twirling around one last time, and finishing in an elegant pose of victory.

"Oh, Tidus, not again!" Rikku moaned turning around to fix her desk a bit.

"Come on, we will have fun together!" Tidus explained, floating closer to her and standing behind the girl.

"Tidus, you know you can't come!" Rikku turned around exasperated, and stared at the boy sadly.

"Give me three reasons why I'm not allowed to come!" Tidus crossed his stubby arms, and stared at the girl with a cunning, smart glance, tempting her to admit his dare.

"Three? I can give you a thousand!" Rikku threw her arms in the air and turned around again to continue her work.

"Come on, I bet you not!" Tidus, acting cool and calm, added placing his arms in jars.

"Tidus!" Rikku turned around swiftly to stare at him seriously, "you have no pulse!" she pointed out with a brief, sad smile.

"Such an insignificant detail!" commented the boy staring at his whitish body, and raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Come on, you have no tan!" Rikku could not hold back a giggle at his attempts at humour.

"What for? Pale skins are on the order of the day now!" Tidus kept debating her arguments with strategic sarcasm.

"Tidus, you have no reflection!" Rikku added attempting to look more serious, and glancing at a mirror briefly.

"Ok, I won't go to the bathrooms, it would be the only place where I would find a mirror!" Tidus added with a broader grin, one that was a lie.

A sharp image stabbed his soul painfully, making him stagger imperceptibly. It had been just a second, one flash of memory that had shinned in his mind, lights of all colours slithering in a dazzling dance, people swaying, leaping and yelling with euphoria. But it was gone, and all that remained was the hollow emptiness of his soul, and the hole his lost memories had left in him.

"Tidus, you big meanie, you are a ghost!" gasped Rikku exasperated, not noticing the change in the boy.

"Yeah, you are right." Tidus gave in sadly, glancing down profoundly depressed, luminous lights still flashing in his eyes. Suddenly, and idea.

Rikku's eyes had been staring at the boy so miserably. She wanted to say something to comfort him, but sentences such as "Death can have good things, you can become invisible" and "Don't worry, I will always be your friend" sounded awful. It was then when Tidus' head shot up, and his twinkling eyes shone so brightly and knowingly, his happiness recovered, or the most of it. He smiled so happily as his idea took a firmer, more solid shape. Rikku, on the other side, stared at him suspiciously, and almost thought of recoiling, not knowing what kind of reactions could a depressed ghost have.

"Tidus?" Rikku stuttered gently, staring at the boy with observant, careful eyes.

To Be Continued…

AN: What kind of crazy idea has Tidus got? You will find out in the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to write, but I have been very busy. Thank you to my reviewer Blackrose1179, and to my readers as well. I'll keep writing this, and hope you like it.


	3. Sad Truth

AN: I have a little **SURPRISE **for you at the end of the chapter . Hope you like it!

"I can't go to your party and be with you on that day, because of what I am!" Tidus pointed out sadly, glancing down only a brief second before looking up again, happier and more animated, "but I can still give you a present." He added with a bright smile.

"How?" Rikku inquired curiously and doubtfully as well.

"You will see!" Tidus winked at her as he concentrated, still smiling as sweetly and gently as before.

The little ghost floated lightly behind Rikku. Tidus smiled lightly and pretended to hold his breath, blowing outside and forcing pressure into his shape. The boy inflated like a balloon, and shape shifted in the most incredible ways. Standing on the small room, glancing at the woman with sparkling blue eyes, was a large, transparent eagle. Glowing with a blissful mist, an inner light sparkled brightly within his ethereal soul, the eagle raised his pale head and threw a sharp shrill to the room. Rikku tensed and curled in a ball, covering her ears from the painful sound.

"Ride!" said the eagle happily, smiling at the girl with gentle eyes.

"Where to?" Rikku was very curious, excited, but also a little hesitant, not thinking that something so ethereal could sustain her body.

"You will see when we get there, ride, don't be afraid!" the boy said again, more gently, so lovingly.

Rikku approached rather timidly, and placed her hand on the eagle's folded wings, and the powerful chest. The blue eyes of the spirit sparkled gently, and the corners of his beak curved into a gentle smile. The girl's spiralled eyes glowed dreamily, her hands enjoyed the tingling feeling on her palms, upon connecting with the mystical feathers. She nodded confidently and climbed upon his back, settling herself comfortably on the unstable, ethereal creature. The eagle screeched again, expanding his wings vast, and wide into the room. With a leap, the animal leapt through the window, the open wings, and the large body going through the walls, while the fleshy body on his back curled in a ball to pass through the small, framed gap.

The eagle soared through the skies calmly, the wind hitting Rikku's face, caressing her with fresh hands, the moon hugging her in an icy, yet delicate embrace. Tidus flew, forests racing bellow his strong chest and stomach, lagoons reflecting the starry sky, and a woman flying magically. Woodlands and oceans, lakes and mountains, were left behind, and the ghost flew over a mystical forest, one ripped out from a fairy tale. The trees sparkled with brightness, glitters stolen from their glassy leaves, the trunks decorated with humid moss, the colour of emerald, and the pireflies swaying gently below the ceiling of crystalline branches. This was the most magnificent vision Rikku had ever seen, and her mouth opened in a gap, a surprised, wondered gasp escaped her rosy lips, and her eyes sparkled with the beauty of the vision. She had heard about this place, but never imagined it would be real; Macalania.

The youth knew the path well enough to allow his mind to wander by itself. Hence normally his thoughts were organized, or slightly, and related to his not life, this time his mind was not going to obey his desires. Flashes of images stormed like lightning in his mind. Lights, bright lights behind him, before him, and over him, racing at impossible speeds. No, the lights were not moving, he was racing at an impossible speed, leaving all that behind, appearing and vanishing before eyes could see, a pained roar of suffering engines rumbling in his ears, accompanied by the terrible howl of the wind. Lights spiralling before his eyes, flying, him elevating to the skies, his eyes dizzy from the circling movement. Falling, the lights were gone and darkness was resting a veil upon him.

The eagle staggered in his flight like a horse with a wounded ankle. Tidus felt the residual memory of a pain, a terrible pain that affected his chest, shattered to pieces, torn ribs puncturing his lungs and heart like knives and needles, and blood falling down the corner of his lips. The terrible pain, which made him cry, and the realization of his stupidity. His eyes, staring at the stormy grey figure before him, the glowing eyes focused on him, staring meanly at him through the pure, bluish white light. The ghost felt his spiritual body collapsed for a few seconds. Rikku gripped the feathers tightly, feeling stunned and frightened for a brief moment. It was just an instant, for immediately, Tidus regained control, steered his wings, and began the descent.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Tidus this is just beautiful!" exclaimed Rikku glancing at the vision before her.

Stars were sparkling, dancing like faeries, beings with the colours of the rainbow merged into a crystalline, ethereal figure that swayed and danced around them tranquilly, calmly. The lake bubbled and bloomed with the reflection of the sky, and the colourful lights diving below its watery surface. The night was fresh and clear, and the glassy trees twinkled and chimed like tiny bells when their leaves collided delicately, swayed by the wind's playful hand.

"I came here many times, while I travelled searching for a friend!" Tidus admitted shamefully, staring at the lake with a gentle smile. "It's… peaceful, and it gave me the tranquillity I needed to think." He finished with a shrug.

"What were you like when you were alive?" Rikku asked, glancing at him curiously.

"I was… I was… I…" Tidus' words rippled nervously, "I can't remember." He admitted shamefully, lowering his head.

"You don't remember anything?" Rikku was now fully interested.

"No…" Tidus sighed looking away from her.

"You can't remember your friends? Or your favourite things?" the Al Bhed insisted, staring at him and attempting to catch a glance of his face.

"Hmmm…" Tidus shook his head, his expression turning sadder by the second, and his eyes narrowing, turning glossy.

"You don't remember your father? Or your mother?" Rikku's voice was low, calm and almost resigned and sad.

"Is that… bad?" question Tidus, glancing at the girl, his eyes glossy and teary.

"No…" sighed the girl staring at him with compassion, and care, "but it's sad."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back at the room, Rikku was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a sad expression in her eyes. Tidus was floating next to her, staring at the same ceiling with the interest of someone reading an encyclopaedia.

"You know? Sometimes I have a feeling that my friends are forgetting me." Rikku commented calmly, shrugging at her comment and never tearing her eyes away from the ceiling.

"Why is that?" Tidus inquired interested, looking at the girl an descending his flight.

"The letters, the messages, the calls… they have become more spaced, shorter and they take weeks to come, when there were just hours of separation from one another before." Rikku commented calmly.

Tidus said nothing and listened intently.

"But I am forgetting them too, I can't barely remember their voices, or their favourite phrases, just the little things!" Rikku sighed shaking her head. "I just guess distance does matter. I wished they could be here for my birthday." Rikku shrugged, smiling lightly, and turned around.

The girl's eyelids closed. Tidus flew closed to her and placed his lips next to her ear. His blue eyes sparkled and they looked down at her.

"Rikku, if I was alive… could I go to the party?" he inquired in a silent voice.

"Uhum…" was the silent mumble of the sleepy girl, whose mind was droning and evading reality.

"Rikku…" Tidus' voice lowered a tone, and his lips approached her ear even more.

"Hum?" mumbled Rikku sleepily.

"Can I keep you?" Tidus inquired in a whisper, and that phrase sank deep in Rikku's mind, for the little things make the person.

"Uhum…" answered the girl, still awake, yet falling into slumber.

Tidus then placed a gentle kiss in her cheek, and his lips curled into a smile as he observed the sleeping form of the girl. Rikku shivered lightly, and gasped at the ghost's contact with her skin, unknowingly however to the origin of her cold.

"Tidus, close the window… it's cold!" she pleaded wrapping the blankets around herself even tighter.

Tidus sighed and floated up, staring at her. He liked her, a lot, and his heart was shattering into a million pieces. Tidus was aware that he could never get her, and he was also aware that he could never return to life, for death had no remedy. Hence he was there, hopelessly in love and unable to tell her just how much she meant to him.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yuna was having her breakfast at her faculty's cafeteria. She was taking a coffee and a toast. Next to her, on the same table, was a very old copy of a newspaper, about a few months old, that someone must have left there. It was the Zanarkand Daily, a newspaper that wasn't even sold there, in Besaid. The Yevonie was entertained, going through the pages and reading news that were well known and vanished. She did find some interesting articles, relating Zanarkand, which were very interesting. Suddenly, her hand froze while rising the cup to her lips, her bicoloured eyes widened, and her face read a silent gasp of shock.

"Holy Yevon…" she hissed silently, beginning to read the article.

To Be Continued…

AN: Next chapter will have some important revelations, some surprises here and there, and some possibilities. Just so you know, Zanarkand is not a ruined city, but a prosperous metropolis. Well, keep reading and hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, the faculty has taken most of my time, but I will try to update as fast as I can.

**THEATRICAL TRAILER:**

Rikku appears in scene, the Macalanian woodlands behind her. She is attacked by a white Vihur, the fiend leaps towards her. Rikku moves her staff and a lightning strikes the fiend. The monster collapses to the ground.

'When someone you love…'

The fiend stands up, shakes his head and opens his eyelids. His eyes are a bright blue colour.

'returns in the body of a fiend…'

"It's you!" Rikku gasps.

'Will you find the way…'

The Vihur leaps forward to attack a pack of fangs, there is a flash of white light and when it fades Tidus is standing there.

'To return him to humanity?'

"Don't worry, we will find the way to make it permanent" Rikku hugs the white Vihur.

Next scene TIdus (the Vihur) and Rikku are standing at the hall of an enormous tower.

"Welcome to the tower of Mirage, I'm Laethos!" a young stranger vows, sparkling silver hair and bright blue eyes.

Change Scene.

"I'm going to learn Shapeshifting!" Rikku exclaims excitedly.

Change Scene.

"Hello Tidus!" a voice says behind the fiend. The Vihur turns around startled.

"There is a way to return you to humanity, but you might also loose your life!" Laethos tells the fiend.

Change Scene.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tidus snarls angrily at Laethos, who has become a Vihur like him.

"I find it amusing" the other answers.

"What do you find amusing?" the boy inquires more calmly.

"How the heart reacts." He answers.

First shot of Tidus head, rather amazed, as if he has just discovered something. We see Rikku, in her room, studying, the reptile observing her.

'Now it's a race…'

"I must go to Zanarkand and find Soletha." Tidus explains a snake.

We see Rikku and Laethos dancing, then leaning in to kiss.

'To win…'

"I can't give her anything, not even love… he can give her a lot of things." Tidus voice saying, as we see the Vihur running away from the tower.

'Her heart.'

"I'm having this weird dreams…" Tidus comments.

A scene flashes in where we see a pregnant girl, with a lovely smile, pale hair and beautiful features.

"What kind of dreams?" Kimahri questions.

"Dreams of Zanarkand, of my life at Zanarkand, it's just that's not really my life!" Tidus' voice explains as we see a scene about a meeting of a lot of people. A boy is fighting with another one.

"Lya!" a voice calls as a man runs across the ruins of a city.

"It's the only way to save Spira!" a dark man with black robes comments. The group of people he is talking at nod.

Change Scene.

"I must find him!" Rikku yells at Laethos, the man stares at her understanding, but looking very hurt.

Change Scene.

Tidus, as human, is running towards an enormous dragon, which is snarling viciously. The scene fades abruptly and letters in foggy white appear against a black background.

**HUMAN SPIRIT**

"Do you understand it now?" a voice asks, while we see Tidus' Vihur face gasping surprised at something he has seen.

**Now Playing!**


	4. The Article

Yuna drank her coffee rapidly, threw a pair of different sized coins on the table and stood up eagerly. The young girl folded the newspaper, glanced at the clock hanging from the wall, and turned around, speeding out of the vast cafeteria with hurry.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tidus was laying on the bed, his round, transparent white face read boredom, his eyelids were low. With a deep sigh, the little ghost sank deeper into the bed, as his mind sank deeper into sorrow. The conversation he had maintained with Rikku last night made him think about a lot of things. The most important of which was the fact that he couldn't remember anything about life. There had been a life, not that long ago, but it was all lost, all vanished with his body, as if memories were a part of living. However he was sure those thoughts remained in him, only sleeping, latent, waiting for the ray of warming sun that was to wake them up. Flashes roamed his mind from time to time, like those confusing images swimming past him last night, finishing in a terrible pain at his chest. Those memories woke up with certain stimulation, if he could just find something that might have been very important to him, maybe he could trigger all of his living events.

The ghost glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a glimmering picture, the glowing rays of sun that filtrated through the gaps in the blind caressed the picture with tender, warm rays, as if intentionally illuminating it for him. The ghost smiled gently at the image. It was Rikku, and she was in the picture with three more people, one of which was Yuna, and the other two he ignored. The Al Bhed was laughing, smiling as if that was the most precious moment of her life, surrounded by her friends.

The spirit smiled gently, glancing at the picture with loving eyes. She was so pretty, so lovely, and had been so nice to him, and so caring. He loved just the way she was cheery all throughout the day, even when she was grumpy first thing in the morning. He loved just the way she giggled, and the way her forehead wrinkled when she was worried or thoughtful. He loved the way she thumped on her leg when she was waiting for something, or anxious, as if she was playing the piano. He loved her spiralled green eyes, and her rosy lips, and just everything about her.

"I wish I could have known you when I was alive…" Tidus murmured, his eyelids falling again, this time sadly.

The little ghost started to float towards the wall, planning to go for a walk and clear his mind. He felt constricted, trapped, being all day haunting this room like the classic phantom with a ball. The ghost stopped dry in his ethereal gliding. Turning around rapidly, he approached the picture, leaning over the table to stare at it closely. Tidus gasped loudly, his eyes widening, and a large smile appeared in his mouth.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed floating high with joy.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku was in History of Mechanics class, which she had failed in June, and which she had to prepare it along the summer to pass her examinations in September. The professor had gently agreed to teach her, being it as he was staying in the university for the summer to work in a project.

The girl was doodling at the corner of her notes, scribbling beautiful letters, and scribbling sketches of a tiny ghost with blue eyes. She smiled at the ghost and continued taking notes distractedly. Her hand worked to write down the words, hence her mind roamed away, occasionally catching words such as "Machina" and "Legend". This class was terribly boring, and nobody would convince her on the contrary. The girl smiled again at the picture of the ghost, imagining his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean caressed by the moon. Her stomach made a strange, sharp movement, leaving a sensation of fluttering butterflies inside it. Rikku did not stagger, but her attention was sharp now, not on the professor, but on herself.

"I can't be falling for him!" she muttered to herself louder than she would have wished.

"You were saying?" the professor, a young, handsome Al Bhed, inquired stopping his writing on the board.

"Oh… nothing. I am just a little tired!" Rikku explained shamefully.

"We'll stop then. For next Monday bring me all information you can gather about any Legendary Machina of your option." The man smiled gently, gathered his things and walked out of the class.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Rikku!" Yuna called, running throughout the corridor, newspaper in one hand, while the other tried to hold her apprentice skirt steady to avoid tripping on it.

The Al Bhed turned around and stopped, a smiled appeared in her lips as her cousin and best friend approached her at full speed. The Summoner apprentice stopped with a small leap, released her skirt and folded over, inhaling air through short, ragged breaths.

"Relax Yuna, relax! Why are you so excited?" Rikku inquired.

"Look what I found!" the older girl handed her the newspaper, trying with effort to gather some oxygen.

"An old newspaper?" Rikku inquired, staring at the newspaper with the same curiosity she was staring at her cousin with.

"No, flip it over, look, down there!" Yuna felt better and pointed at the article she had marked with a pen upon closer examination.

"Fatal Accident in Road Z-5:

Last night a tragic accident ocurred. A car hit the media fence and flew approximately five metres until colliding with a directional sign, to fall back to the road straight afterwards. The car's only occupant, a young, twenty year old man by the name of Tidus, perished minutes after the collision, his demised caused by the brutal impact. The cause of the accident might have been a mixture of alcohol and speed."

The article was accompanied by a colour picture, like all of Zanarkand's newspaper. The picture showed the crumpled remains of the car, the deep wine colour, the plate, and little more considering the state of the vehicle. Rikku glanced closer at the picture, curious to see the mark of the car.

"Hyundai Sonata, GLS." The girl read, "Do you think it is really him?" Rikku inquired at Yuna doubtfully.

"I don't know, but the dates are very close, and I don't know anyone other than him with the name of Tidus." Yuna commented wisely, yet slightly indifferently, "It is a terrible death, what could have come over him to do such a crazy thing?" the Summoner commented glancing at the picture, horrified.

"I don't know, he can't remember anything about his life. I wish I could help him remember somehow…" Rikku stared at the picture, sadly, and a feeble, yet bright smile curved her lips.

"You know?" the Al Bhed began speaking after a long while of silence, "I wonder what he looked like when he was alive. Was he handsome? Maybe a dark haired man with penetrating green eyes? Or perhaps a gentle red head with black eyes and a freckled face?" the girl commented spaced out in her own world.

"Oh my goodness Rikku…" Yuna gasped so loudly that Rikku leapt up startled.

"What?" Rikku was now curious to whatever Yuna had to say, more curious than worry however.

"You love him?" Yuna asked cautiously, yet a weak, controlled smile had began to form in her lips.

"What? No! Are you nuts?" Rikku defended herself, yet her pale skin had began to stain a tender, crimson colour, and her eyes looked away shamefully, avoiding contact with Yuna's impressive bi chromatic.

"Then it is true! Love can outcome death!" Yuna commented with a smile, yet it was obvious that deep down, she was terribly worried for her cousin, how far would she go for someone who was just a ghost?

"Whatever Yuna, even if I loved him, he is dead, I'm alive and glad to be, there is no way to bring the death back!" Rikku muttered sharply, turning around to leave, "I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you later!" the AL Bhed raced down the corridor, leaving Yuna alone in her thoughts.

The young Summoner was smiling, relieved and almost happy, interested in a caring way to where this was leading. It might be impossible to bring back the dead nowadays, for ancient cultures spoke of being capable to resurrect their deceased, hence she had forgotten how.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Yuna, I need your help!" Tidus commented in a hushed voice.

Yuna opened her mouth to speak, but a screeching noise deafened them. It sounded almost like nails scratching a blackboard, this sound amplified to unbearable extents. Yuna bent over, covering her ears, her face frowning pained. Tidus did the same, feeling the paint of the sound to a further reign, for it was terribly familiar, and brought him residual pain in his chest.

"What is she doing?" Yuna bellowed when the screeching had been replaced by one equally loud pumping sound.

"I don't know, she has been locked in that room for a week." Tidus pointed down with his gaze, motioning at the large, empty garage, "She won't let me in, you know?" the ghost shrugged his last comment off, but felt slightly down.

"Ah… I see, well, what is it that you wanted?" Yuna inquired returning to the topic that had brought Tidus to her room in the first place.

"Well, I want to surprise her for her birthday, but I need your help for that!" Tidus began to explain excitedly.

"Count with me!" the young Summoner screamed over a new kind of sound, undefined for their untrained ears.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"The wait is over Tidus!" Rikku's head poked happily from the room.

The girl was looking exhausted, her face dirty with some strange mixture of substances Tidus could not recognize, and black rings framed her eyes. However, she was looking joyful, relieved and infinitely excited. The girl moved away to allow the entrance to the small, lovely ghost. The spirit entered the room, the light penetrating his fleshless body. Blue eyes widened enormously, and mouth gaped shocked and surprised, an inhaling, surprised sound filling the room.

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, what is what Tidus has seen in the room? What makes him so surprised? Guesses are welcome, as are suggestions. I am having more free time right now, and I'm hoping to finish this story between this and next week. I'm liking the way it's turning out, better than I thought. Well, hope you are enjoying it. Now for another treat, for those who like my Trailers, and who like Harry Potter.

**THEATRICAL TRAILER:**

(Imagine this with the Titanic Music)

"I'm having this weird visions lately!" Hermione says worriedly.

"What kind of visions?" Ron asks.

"About a life… my life!" Hermione answers.

Scene Change.

"YOU DID IT! YOU WON!" A group of people call excitedly.

"I DID! YAY!" Hermione yells throwing a helmet. She is seated on top of a white horse, which looks tired and sweaty.

'_When you discover…'_

"What is happening!" Hermione is crying at the Astronomy Tower.

'_That your life…'_

"I can become a mare…" Hermione's voice whispers, as we see a cauldron with silver smoke escaping from it, forming the shape of a horse.

'_Is not real, what will you do?'_

"DON'T!" Hermione as a mare yells.

The mare pounces forward and hits a black bear, making him stagger and loose balance.

"Hermione he's dangerous!" the bear growls.

"He's your friend!" the mare neighs furiously.

'_But when it's time to go back…'_

"You have to help her, you can't let her go!" Ron yells at Headmistress McGonagall.

"I can't do anything Ron!" the Headmistress shakes her head sadly.

Scene Change.

"I'm VANISHING!" Hermione yells gazing at her hand, which have turned slightly transparent.

'_Will they find a way…'_

"Don't leave me…" Ron whimpers sadly, holding the girl's hand.

"I won't, not without a fight!" Hermione states determined.

'_To stop it?'_

"There must be a way!" Ron yells, passing pages furiously.

'_Two friends, united by the same loss'_

"Help me, Hermione!" Ron whimpers frightened.

"I don't know what to do!" the girl exclaims, looking around nervously.

'_The loss of their lives.'_

"What are we doing now?" Ron asks.

"Just live I guess…" Hermione answers with a smile.

Scene Change.

"Step away!" Ron whimpers painfully, kneeling on the floor.

"But Ron…" Hermione makes an attempt to reach him, worried.

"STEP AWAY!" Ron bellows angrily, extending a hand to stop her.

Scene Change.

"Welcome class, I am professor Remus Lupin" A voice says, over the scene where Hermione looks up startled, from her desk.

Scene Change.

"This will be an interesting year!" Hermione's voice is place over the scene where she is walking across a corridor, wearing a uniform, and clutching her books, a smile in her face.

Scene fades.

**A LIFE TO LIVE**

"Don't forget me…" Ron's voice is placed over a scene where he is sitting at Hermione's bed, holding her hand.

**Playing Now at your favourite Fan Fiction site.**


	5. Lazarus

Magnificent, glimmering like the very first day he saw her, glowing with highlights of silver where the bright, pale light caressed her wine body. The sharp head, the thin tail, the low back, and the black leather inside, everything was the same. Tidus floated fearfully towards her, as if she would vanish like his life and his memories had. The ghost floated around the car, drinking with craving every inch of her beauty.

"This was…" Tidus began commenting.

Memory flooding into his mind, thoughts filling him rapidly, his father, Garcy and Martha.

"This was…" the young ghost spoke again as realization dawned in him, the memories flooding in his mind.

Rikku observed with a smile, grinning so gently and happily as the boy floated and experimented his car. The ghost placed a caring hand over the metal, caressing it with the tender care of someone petting a baby.

"This was mine!" Tidus exclaimed happily, floating high up with glee, "I remember!" he yelled with joy, making Rikku laugh at him.

"Come inside!" Tidus told her, descending from the ceiling to land inside the car, at the driver's seat.

Rikku obeyed and sat at the passenger's seat, looking at the ghost with fascination and happiness. Tidus held the steering wheel as if he could feel the pure bliss of driving. His hand lowered to the gear lever, his imagination flying to the time when he was a man. He stopped dry as soon as his ethereal hand touched the leather cover of the lever, his expression changed to shock as his mind absorbed the last memories that remained missing.

"Tidus? What's wrong?" Rikku asked carefully, her own joy fleeing and slipping through her fingers upon seeing the ghost looking so terribly depressed.

"I begged and begged my father to buy me this car. He said he wouldn't because it was very strong, and that I didn't know how to drive that well. The morning of my birthday, my father gave me a box. I opened it and saw the keys, the Hyundai H carved in it. I raced outside, and there it was, and it was mine!" Tidus smiled happily at this memory.

"Months after…" the ghost began telling, his expression changing to sadness, his eyes glimmering, almost teary. "I went to a party with my friends, Garcy and Martha. I drank a lot. Then I drove the car. I began running. Lost control. I put my friends in danger because of my stupidity!" Tidus looked down, half furious, half depressed.

"What is dying like?" Rikku asked curiously, trying to call the boy's attention.

"It's like…sleeping and waking up!" the boy commented after a second, "I remember… I should have been sent, but I didn't go, I ran away. I didn't want to die just yet, and thought that maybe, by staying here, I could find a way to come back to life." Tidus explained staring at the girl, now more relaxed.

"Lazarus!" Rikku snapped all of a sudden, the youth staring at the wall, past the car's glass.

"What?" Tidus inquired glancing at the girl with confusion glimmering in his face.

"I've been working on an essay about Legendary Machina, come!" Rikku exited the car, slamming the door slightly stronger than she should have.

Tidus winced at the feeling of his precious car shaking under such force. Sighing, he exited the car trespassing through it without causing any damage. The two friends raced outside the garage, going up the stairs speedily.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Look, there are many Legendary Machina." Once in her room, Rikku took out a large, thick book. "I wrote the essay about another one, that's why it didn't call my attention, but I remember reading the description of this machina!" the young Alchemist explained throwing the book with a big slam on the table, and opening it rapidly.

"What is Lazarus?" Tidus inquired curiously, peeking at the book from over Rikku's shoulder.

"Lazarus:

A thousand years ago, Machina were commonplace in Spira… bla bla bla… the Al Bhed , also known as Alchemists, were furiously researching for the cure of mortality. In their seek of immortality, an Alchemist called Jaeth Anders built a machina, which would supposedly grant her the so desired immortality. However, what the machina did was resurrect the spirits of the deceased. Pursued by those who wanted to conquer the only way to live eternally, Jaeth hid the Machina and killed herself after, carrying her secret to the grave. The Lazarus has remained hidden until nowadays, for nobody has been able to find it." Rikku read vehemently, concentrated on every inch of the story, seeking for clues of its situation.

Tidus was glancing at the pictures of the Machina, his eyebrows narrowing, recalling the familiarity of such item. Where had he seen it?

"It's just a myth, but it is worth searching for it!" Rikku explained shrugging, hence the excitement had began to flood through her veins.

"I know where it is…" Tidus whispered all of a sudden, immersed in remembering the exact place where he had seen the Machina.

"What?" gasped Rikku staring at the young ghost with shock and excitement.

"I know just where it is, I've seen it through my wanderings, come on!" Tidus bellowed excitedly, tugging at the woman's hand.

The young ghost became the eagle again, wings expanded with pride, head up high with anxiety. He was not sure if the machina worked, he had never tried, but Rikku had managed to fix his terribly deformed and useless car. The light of hope began to illuminate him from deep within his soul.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The two were standing right before the glimmering lake, illuminated by the millions of floating pireflies, under the glossy cover of the Macalanian woodlands. Rikku dismounted the eagle, and walked lazily towards the hazy surface of the lake. She looked into the illuminated, crystalline depths with a slight apprehension.

"It's right there!" Tidus said with a smile, pointing with a stubby finger into the depths of the water.

"How did you find it?" Rikku stared at him curiously, but she was making an enormous effort to restrain her excitement.

"The Summoners pursued me. I had to hide so I found this cave underwater… and the machina." Tidus explained, staring at the depths of the lake. "I never imagined this could send me back to life…" his voice was blurry, hazy, mysterious, floating from the depths of another time.

"Come on!" Rikku urged Tidus on, her eyes sparkling with a blooming excitement, and her light body springing up and down eagerly.

The young woman leapt into the water and began diving towards the depths, containing her breath as much as she could. The tiny ghost floated next to her, apparently unaffected by the water. Pointing into the most profound depths, Tidus signalled at the source of a sparkling luminosity. Rikku nodded and pushed her body down, deeper into the lake, sinking into the murky shadows, being engulfed momentarily by a veil of darkness.

Immediately, the two friends emerged into a silver light, so bright and pure that it almost blinded them. Rikku knew they had entered a cave. Looking up, her green eyes spotted the oily glimmer of the water surface. There was air in this cave! Pushing her body upwards with all the strength her arms and legs could gather, the water surface broke into a million liquid stars, which sparkled in their descent like diamonds.

Rikku inhaled a deep gulp of air, and she looked around. Pireflies were floating about like luminous bats, yet granting the cave with a far more magical sensation. Crystal stones formed the spherical area of the cave, each small rock was a sharp edge pointed inside. A geoda, the girl knew they were inside an enormous geoda of violet and glassy colours.

In the middle of the room, towering proud and strong, was the machina, the Lazarus. It seemed old and rusty, but the gears and the engines seemed well oiled, such that the metal still glimmered in a silver sparkle, under the sneaking intrusion of pireflies. Tidus was floating next to the metallic monster, which resembled a mixture between a ship, a metallic cottage, with two towers which looked like the horns of a dragon.

"This is it!" Tidus said beaming, and motioning at the thing.

"The Lazarus…" Rikku's eyes sparkled with wonder, a slight ambition, and the touch of complete passion that she felt for all mechanic.

Tidus floated down while Rikku approached the machina, only to take a closer look and verify that the thing worked. The ghost flew towards a wooden shelf that had long crumpled and fell, collapsed with nothing but the weight of a few flasks. This vials resembled bulbs, having the shape of a crystal pear. All of them had broken, shattered when the shelves had fallen. All except one.

Tidus picked it up delicately, but hope faded when he saw there were only the last remains, like the last spoonfuls of soup you can't pick from the plate. The red, ruby like liquid slithered back and forth as Tidus moved towards the young Al Bhed. Rikku was kneeling under the machina, examining the gears, touching each little piece of metal with love and care.

"I think this will work perfectly." Muttered Rikku to herself, standing up and rubbing the sweat out of her forehead.

"Rikku… er… "Tidus began, glancing at the flask in his hands with an enormous deception shading his clear eyes.

"What is it?" Rikku stared at the boy curiously, and suddenly spotted on the empty flask.

The Al Bhed's eyes panicked lightly. She looked across the ghost instinctively, seeking for that full hope which might have evaded the spirit's eyes.

"There is not enough. And the other flasks are broken! The liquid has long evaporated…" Tidus looked down sadly, letting his hands fall to the sides, still gripping the flask on one of them.

"But Tidus…" Rikku began, perhaps sadly, but her voice was chirpy, inflated with hope.

To Be Continued…

AN: Sorry for the impossible delay. Apart from the feasts that have occupied all my time, the large picture I've been working on, I've been perfecting my latest story A Life to Live. I would more than glad if you ever got to read and review that one, I have a feeling you will enjoy it. Well, keep up, I'm going to try finish this soon enough.


	6. Lost Hope

Tidus looked up eager, staring at the woman with a slight confusion. The girl was smiling hopefully, grinning proudly at the boy, and eyeing the flask with a defiant glance.

"I'm an Al Bhed, Tidus, and I'm not only good in mechanics, but I'm an Alchemist too…" Rikku said almost mysteriously, keeping her voice low, as if it was a secret to be kept.

"What do you mean… an Alchemist?" Tidus could feel his throat being constricted with sadness, but a slight hope inflated his soul.

"I mean I can try and reproduce the liquid in the flask, but I need some things. Let's go back!" Rikku motioned at the ghost excitedly, urging him to follow her while she sprinted back into the water.

Rikku dived head first, back into the petrol like darkness of the lake. Shrugging, the ghost followed her.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku examined every single ingredient in the remains of the flask. She added the exact proportions, calculated carefully. Stirred, heated, boiled, cooled, froze, and did all of those procedures she even imagined. In her examination, the molecules were primary, not broken, so she really doubted the mixture ever passed through any cooking process. Still, the liquid in the flask remained transparent like water, with a slight murky glitter that seemed to bloom in its depths.

"I don't get it…!" sighed the girl desperately, taking off her protection glasses and rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Everything was correct, in her opinion, and still the liquid didn't pick that caramel red tonality. Probably the liquid in the flask was a putrid state of the previous mixture, however she highly doubted that. The liquid was enclosed into a crystal glass, with very scarce contact with the air, so even in a thousand years, the liquid was bound to suffer very unperceivable changes.

The youth pushed the crystalline liquid aside, with slight resign. Tears began to flow down her cheeks in anger and frustration. The young ghost entered the room. He was quickly welcomed by the sad and humid gaze coming from the girl.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" Rikku whimpered in strangled sobs.

"Oh Rikku…" Tidus stared at her sadly, and leaned down to hug her tightly.

"Why can't I make it work?" Rikku's voice was a desperate yell, full of anger and frustration.

"I think you are missing something…" Tidus answered gently, lifting the girl's head with a tender, ethereal hand. "Get pretty, it's your night and you are going to triumph!" the ghost said with a gentle, loving smile, and trusting, sincere eyes.

"Oh Tidus…" Rikku wanted to hug him, for being so nice, for being so caring, and for being the best friend she had ever had.

Smiling positively, Tidus wished her to have the best night of her life. Right after, the ghost floated through the wall, and away from the woman's sight.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As soon as he was away from the girl's room, Tidus leaned against the wall and sighed profoundly. His bright blue eyes watered slightly, and a heavy weight began to fill his soul. That was it, his chance at being with the girl he loved had vanished completely. The recipe had lost in the labyrinth of time, and only Jaeth Anders knew how it functioned. As far as they knew, Jaeth herself was dead.

"Rikku…" Tidus moaned shutting his eyes tightly, and shaking his bald, transparent head.

"Perhaps I can help you!" said a voice before him.

Tidus looked up. At first he glanced at the person in question rather oddly. Then, his hopes began to rise, illuminating his face. The ghost smiled and nodded shyly.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku was sitting at the disco, watching people dance around her. She sighed deeply, boredom and sadness was stabbing her soul. The young girl was immersed in her thoughts, her soul aching with longing. Platonic love, for they could never be, not as long as she lived, or as long as he remained dead.

The sea of people kept moving. Yet this time there was some sort of disorder in their constant swaying and shaking. Rikku tilted her head curiously, now her attention on the bunch. Something, like a shark on the attack, seemed to be splitting the flood like Moises did with the oceans. A flaming head was pushing people aside, and several groans and protests were heard, only to be silenced by a sort of animalistic growl.

The source of havoc broke surface, and Rikku almost fell of her seat backwards. All her muscles froze, all her senses flew away to numbness, and she simply stared fixedly at the creators of mischief fixedly, like a statue. Her glance was of utmost shock, and her reactions were slow like a slug's.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIKKU!" the whole group bellowed at full lungs, yelling happily.

"Oh my…!" the girl stood up rapidly, holding her heart, as a landslide of people leaned down on her to kiss her.

"We came!" Brother yelled, hugging his sister tightly.

"But, guys, I didn't think you… I thought you had forgotten!" Rikku said cheerfully, leaping happily.

"How could we, ya?" Wakka said proudly, inflating his well toned chest.

"Well, some did forget, but excuse their slow, fish memory." Lulu responded with a smile at the girl, yet shooting a nasty glare at Wakka, who simply scratched the back of his head.

"Kimahri came to Rikku's birthday. Important for Rikku, no problem to Kimahri!" Kimahri said shaking the girl's hand, and making her smile.

"Guys…" suddenly, the chirpy, outgoing Rikku collapsed on tears.

The group smiled at her, watching her cry. They knew this were not tears of pain or suffering, but tears of happiness.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What are we doing here?" Tidus was following Yuna, a flask in his hands filled with a crystalline liquid.

The two were walking through the murky shadows, and sinister glitters of the Temple of Besaid. Looking back and forth, the boy saw the threatening colossus of men long dead, and couldn't help but imagine the presence of their bloodthirsty ghosts living in this place.

"Rikku got the ingredients right, but chemistry isn't everything when speaking about healings and resurrections." Yuna explained, her lips curling into a smile, and her eyes glowing.

"She really was missing something then!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yes, she was missing faith!" Yuna said, extending her hands and picking the flask from the ghost's stubby fingers.

The Summoner apprentice kneeled on the floor, before a strange wall where a creature, half dragon, half human, seemed to be trapped. The young Summoner signalled at the ghost to remain silent. Holding the flask before her, extending her hands in offering, the girl began to pray silently. After moments, a glow blazed from the depths of the wall, illuminating the flask. It was a comforting, whitish glow, like the glimmer of light against the frozen ice in winter. To the boy's surprise, the liquid in the flask became a crimson red, sort of liquid caramel with an inner light and magic brighter than he had ever seen.

"The Fayth…" Tidus whispered in awe, understanding now Yuna's intentions.

"Lets go!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, holding the flask against herself with loving care.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku had been having fun for a long time, but right now she was seated again. Her friends were dispersed around the place, coming from time to time, and pleading at her to accompany them. Rikku only declined every time. She was thinking about a certain ghost, his presence aching in her heart much more than she could have ever imagined. She missed him, and felt terrible not to have him there. The young Al Bhed was on the verge of running back to the residence and yelling at him to fight, to live, only because she loved him, yet was too selfish to give her life in exchange.

"Hey, Justin! Come, look at that impressive car which is parked outside!" said a voice next to her.

Rikku shrugged. Normally, she would have been the first one to run and see that marvellous machina. However, today not even machina could lift her drowned emotions.

"Would you care to dance?" said a gentle voice next to her, while a manly hand was extended before her.

To Be Continued…

AN: OH! What a beautiful car! Er, yeah, well, sorry, was watching at my car through the window. Anyways, there comes another chapter, and this is getting much closer now to the end, and to the outcome. Honestly, I promise the end will surprise you a lot!


	7. Keeping You

Automatically, the girl took the offered hand, and stood up. Her green, spiralled eyes examined the boy's structure with curiosity. The youth guided her towards the dancing field, a pleased smile on his face. Yet Rikku could not see his features very clearly, since the darkness shaded his face. However, a glimmer of light sparked in the depths of his clear, bright blue eyes. Such a brilliance that a little part of a crystalline ocean seemed to have been captured in such orbs.

Then they began to dance, the boy turning her around to make Rikku face him straight. A white light focused on his face, and Rikku's heart skipped a beat automatically. The youth was of her age. His face was gentle, with soft, childish features, with the most loving smile she had ever seen. His head was crowned with a mop of wild hair, yet falling in silky strands of a bright platinum blond. Then there were those captivating eyes, staring at her with such care she felt intimidated. There was something familiar in those eyes, something in the way this youth was staring at her that reminded her of someone.

"Rikku…" the boy leaned in to whisper into her ear.

Rikku's eyebrows narrowed, and she caught sight of a feminine figure, standing proudly on a balcony and giving her the thumbs up.

"Can I keep you?" the youth whispered more softly, yet his voice was trembling.

Rikku's eyes widened. She had understood, she had recognized the figure in the balcony, and was able to realize the truth surrounding her. The girl pulled away and stared at the boy, her eyes paying much attention to the boy. The youth was looking somewhat worried, preoccupied to say the least.

"Tidus…?" Rikku inquired trembling slightly.

The boy's worry faded, blown with the wind. A happy smile split his lips widely, and his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh… my, you are alive!" Rikku beamed, suddenly conscious of the implications the affirmation took.

The girl leaped on his arms and began laughing loudly. Tidus joined in, hugging her tightly, and laughing along with her. When they pulled apart, Rikku beamed at him, staring into his clear eyes, and attempting to muster weak words, which kept running over themselves. The moment was perfect, the two were smiling at each other, such that their eyes were locked, absorbing every inch of their beings. Tidus leaned in, and the girl raised her head gently. Their eyes welcomed the darkness as their lids closed. Two souls fused into one, as lips collided in feathery passion, two hearts melted and two destinies intertwined.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rikku was laying on her bed that night. The woman stared at her wrinkled hands with the nostalgia of those lost times. The love she had felt so profusely for the ghost, who later became her husband, still beat bright and vivid in her old, battered heart. Her golden hair was now white like snow, and her mouth lacked most of her teeth. Two years ago she didn't care about this fact, but those two years weighed on her like a thousand ages.

It made two years already. The bed seemed so empty without him. The old woman had expected him to come, but right now she was doubting they would ever meet again. The deterioration of age had ripped him away from her life again. Rikku had survived through this two years without much suffering, knowing day after day that they would meet again. But it made two years, and Rikku realized, with sadness in her eyes, that the man she had loved with all her heart was gone. Gone again, back the world he should never have been ripped out of.

Suddenly a crash broke the murky, deep silence of the night. It was the sound of a glass shattering, of a memory waking up in Rikku's mind, of a hope renewed. The elder stood up on her shaky legs and achy bones, and cantered as rapid as she could towards the room's door. She trotted down the stairs with a smile on her face. A strong pain was stabbing her ankle, but Rikku ignored it as she continued her race towards destiny.

The girl emerged on the kitchen's door. There it was, a male figure, transparent, yet not the bulby, stubby little ghost, but the galliard, strong man she had been married to. A shattered glass at his feet. The man turned around and smiled at the woman, bright, luminous, and joyful.

"Tidus!" the woman shrieked, a yell of pure joy.

She ran towards him, leapt on his ethereal arms, and sealed his mouth with her lips. The boy received him with the joy of someone who loved more than anything, to an extent not even words could describe. Tidus didn't see the old, battered woman, but the chirpy youth he fell in love with.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The police was in the house. The paramedics were covering the corpse, which was laying at the feet of the stairs. Two figures, both with platinum blond hair, were glancing tearfully at the deceased.

"Mother…" whimpered the girl.

The boy engulfed the young girl with his arms, hugging her tightly in a comforting embrace. Tears fell down his eyes, yet he kept his soul whole and strong.

"Don't cry… Mom is with Dad now!" the boy smiled half heartedly.

Back then, he didn't know just how true his thoughtful words were. Back then, he ignored that love can survive death, for there was never a magic as powerful and strong as the sentiment of being one with the desired person.

The End.

AN: FINISHED! I totally loved that ending, and it was definitely the fact that urged me to finish this story. I always imagined that beginning, and that ending, the sound of shattering glass. Anyways, now I'll continue with The Last Wizard (sequel to Human Spirit) and probably continue with To Live a Life (sequel to A Life to Live). I want to thank all of my readers!

Blackrose1179: Thanks for being the first one to review.

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: For being so optimistic, and relieve Tidus will return to life.

ShalBrenfan: For being the one who reviewed the most, and followed the story with more interest.

Scorpion05: for your long, long review, and your criticism.

Thank you to all!


End file.
